


Harry Potter (2) : Oliver Wood and the Perfect Witch

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: Oliver Wood wants to thank Hermione Granger for attemting to save the day in a Quidditch Competition between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. When his mind wanders things get a bit... weird, for him.





	

Oliver Wood was beside himself with annoyance. Not only had he scared his team mates a few days ago, but he was having trouble keeping his hopes up for the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor as he shook Cedric Diggory’s hand. If they lost this match he would never be able to hold the Quidditch Cup along with The-Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Katie, Angelina and the other layers. Bringing his mind back to the game, Oliver felt the rain pelting his goggles and noticed the outline of Harry Potter – their house Seeker – whizzing past the other players aimlessly. After twenty minutes of his useless dodging, Harry was missed by two Bludgers, both of which had been hit by George Weasley. If Harry continued like this he’d get knocked out or lose the game for the team.

“What is he doing?” Wood said to himself as Fred nearly ran into him to stop a Bludger.

A few seconds later he missed a Quaffle and Hufflepuff scored their first. In two hours both teams were drenched by the pouring rain with Gryffindor ahead by fifty points. Oliver was starting to get antsy; if Diggory got much closer to the Snitch they were done for. He **had** to do it. Catching Harry’s attention, Oliver made a gesture that told him he had to head down toward the ground. Oliver heard the other layer’s touch down and felt like smiling. _At least they’re listening to me_.

“I called for time out!” Wood roared at his team members “Come on, under here – ”

Wood saw an umbrella floating on the edge of the pitch: it was large enough for all of the Gryffindor team to stand underneath. The rain however, was ceaseless and began to move on an angle, continuing to wet their knees and – due to his small stature – Harry’s thighs. Harry realised that his glasses were covered in water and wed them in a rushed fashion on his robes. As he did so he asked the question that Oliver dreaded.

“What’s the score?”

“We’re fifty points up,” Wood said with wavering confidence “but unless we get the Snitch soon, we’ll be playing into the night.”

“I’ve got no chance with these on,” Harry said as he swung his glasses around by one arm.

In an instant, Hermione appeared at his shoulder closest to the edge of the umbrella; she was holding her cloak over her head with one arm. She was positively beaming, which drew the attention of all the other Quidditch players.

“I’ve had an idea Harry.” Hermione said with a cheery smile that confused Oliver.

He knew from experience (he had walked past one of her classes) that Hermione was one of the best students in her year. His hopes lifted at the thought of Hermione helping them win the Cup.

“Give me your glasses, quick!”

Knowing not to question Hermione’s integrity and give her a reason to be mad at him, Harry passed his glasses to her.

In full view of the Gryffindor team, Hermione tapped the glasses lightly with her wand and said “Impervius.”

“There,” Hermione said as she gave Harry back his glasses “They’ll repel water!”

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. To make matters worse, he actually thought about it.

 

Later that day...  


Oliver had rushed to the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory after they lost to Diggory and the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. He needed to cool off because of the anger surging through his body, like a raging fire started in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. First and foremost, he was mad at Harry for getting attacked by a Dementor and ruining the game. Of course, he was equally mad at the Hufflepuff Team for catching the Snitch. He had seen Diggory request a rematch, but in Oliver’s mind it was a publicity stunt to make him seem like a good guy. Second on his anger agenda was the fact that he had considered kissing third year student Hermione Granger after she enchanted Harry’s glasses with the spell _Impervius_. This allowed Harry’s glasses to repel water and assisted in his being able to see the Snitch. But in the end, it didn’t help them win the game. Now, feeling angrier at himself than Harry, Oliver slammed a fisted hand against the wall of the shower. He reached for his wand which was on a small, thin shelf by his shoulders and used a sell to turn off the water. Deciding to write his frustrations out on a piece of paper and get rid of it as his Muggle father had taught him to, Oliver dried himself quickly and put on his pyjamas. To be able to burn the parchment once he’d vented about the 2 very different circumstances that were angering him made his night that little bit more bearable. Oliver grabbed a quill, an ink pot and a spare piece of parchment to take into the Gryffindor common room. Just as he opened the door of the dormitories, Oliver realised that he would need something to lean on. Since Oliver so openly disliked Gilderoy Lockhart, he grabbed the nearest, ‘textbook’ he had used last year: _Gadding with Ghouls_. With everything in definite order, Oliver made his way into the Gryffindor common room and began writing.

_I do not blame Harry Potter for Gryffindor losing the match: he couldn’t stop the Dementors attack. And it certainly wasn’t his fault that they were there. Even Headmaster Dumbledore was furious that they had entered the grounds. I’d hate to think of what it was like..._  
  
Having noted what he had done was wrong, Oliver wrote to and told himself how he could resolve his inner conflict.

_Harry has lived through horrible things Wood; you should be empathetic rather than hateful toward him._

With those words Oliver scrunched up the paper and threw it into the fire, not looking up at all as he began to write about Hermione. He skipped himself the guilt trip and a sore wrist by writing the fewest words he could manage whilst being in the middle of a rage at himself.  
  
_YOU CAN’T KISS HERMIONE GRANGER!_

Oliver dropped _Gadding with Ghouls_ onto the floor and sat his writing implements on the small coffee table next to him. With a face that could curdle milk on his face, Oliver was about to throw the piece of paper into the fire when he saw a girl move in front of him to block the fire.

“I didn’t know you still blamed Harry, Wood,” Hermione said with a polite smile.

Oliver was so shocked that he didn’t get mad with Hermione for being up so late. Though it only felt like minutes, it had been hours since he spoke to Harry’s friends about the game. He had looked like a handsome ruin when he finally left the showers.

“What is that in your hand?” Hermione asked after a short silence “Is it a love letter to one of the girl’s? I could deliver it to them for you tomorrow.”

“It’s alright Granger,” Oliver answered quickly “I’m just doodling on spare parchment to get me bored and ready for bed.”

Before he could say no, Hermione cheekily snatched the parchment out of his hand and read what it said to herself. Wood was terrified by the sight of it; he could see her mouthing her own name in front of him.

“I think I’d need a mirror for that!” Hermione jibed.

Oliver gulped and Hermione’s eyes darted between him and the three inch high letters that were on the borderline between readable and hieroglyphic.

“Did you write this for someone at Hogwarts?” Hermione said as she looked back at the paper again “You might need to lead them in my direction so I don’t end up an old spinster!”

Oliver knew that he had to tell Hermione the truth about the parchment.

“Well Granger,” Oliver said as he sat down “if you really want to know I could tell you, but you wouldn’t like it.”

Hermione sat on the other end of the couch and stared at him with curiosity, anxiety and excitement all rolled into one. He would tell a white lie and the whole incident would be history.  
“One of the players in Gryffindor wanted to thank you for the spell you cast on Harry’s glasses and their mind went in the wrong direction. And I don’t mean it wandered... it was like their thought was a bludger and their brain was Fred Weasley with a club,” Oliver said.

Hermione laughed and said “But **who** is it Oliver? Surely you’re going to tell me which one of the two it is?”

“Oh... um, George,” he said quickly, not pausing to think of a decent story “and now that I think of it he might actually fancy you.”

Hermione looked down with a smile at her knees and pushed some of her hair behind one ear.  
“You’re a terrible liar you know Oliver,” Hermione said as she looked up at his face “Of course it’s you. Why else would you be out here by yourself trying to throw the parchment into the fire?”

“You really are as smart as they say Granger,” Oliver said as he collected up his things.

“Want to play a quick game of hide and seek?” Hermione asked “I know it’s childish but I’ve always wanted to see a Seventh year try to hide.”

“Well... if it’s in the name of science I suppose it won’t hurt,” Oliver said with a smile.

“But you’re hiding first,” he added on the end before covering his eyes.

Hermione stood from her seat and (stealthily as she could manage) put her arm on the back of the couch. She leaned in and gave Oliver Wood a kiss. Being young she didn’t think to do what other students called ‘snogging’ where one party shoves their tongue down to other’s throat. Instead, she gave the ladylike approach of simply pressing her lips to his chastely. Oliver felt it and didn’t dare uncover his eyes until Hermione had left the room, her feet patting up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories. He moved his supplies back onto his bedside table in the boys dormitories and the book went into his trunk. With a smile on his face, Oliver shoved his face into a pillow and laughed loudly with pride.

“Kissed by the Perfect Witch!” he whispered as he turned over in his bed.

After that day Oliver Wood never had an issue talking to girls. Well... not directly. He found that writing letters was far better than speaking to them and he could thank Hermione Granger.

 

Part 2 will be out soon!


End file.
